Seth MacFarlane meets Family Guy
by FatLady712
Summary: Pretty much what the title says, chapter is short so just give it a shot and review no matter what.


**A/N**

*** I own nothing***

**Anyway I was reading family fanfiction and besides there are a few "We want to fall in love with Seth MacFarlane" I didn't read enough to see if there was one where Seth gets to meet Family Guy... I know stupid, but anyway this fanfiction well I did it for fun, I really do not own anything and I hope no one else has already thought of this. (If you have opps, let me know anyway) So I hope everyone likes this, if you do I'll have Seth get hurt in different ways to meet Family Guy in more chapters. This means you have to reveiw, although I am more likely going to do a chapter two any way.**

* * *

Seth MacFarlane meets his creation...part one

It wasn't everyday that you can say that you got to meet the very thing you created but that was what Seth MacFarlane ended up doing. Or he should say that Peter Griffin's car hit him first and then that is when his day went to hell.

"Well Peter I think you hit this guy to hard, we have to take him somewhere." Brian said who picked Seth up who was looking from Brian to Peter like well like anyone else would if they would to find themselves in his shoes.

"Well we have to take you with us." Peter shoved Seth into the back of his car took off.

"Peter when I said we need to take him somewhere, I really meant the hospital. I mean come on the guy looks like he's on a bad trip and I know how that feels." Brian shook at the thought of his bad mushroom trip.

"No, late for dinner and well he's not pulling his skin off like Quaqmire did that one time. Wow that was an odd time, almost like hitting this guy and we are home." Peter ran out of the car before anything else could be said.

"So you might want to come in." Brian said well wondering what this guy was seeing.

"Ok." Was the only thing that poor Seth could think of saying, at this point it might of been that he thought that he had lost his mind.

"So you can talk," Brian laughed as they both walked up to the door.

"Peter what have I said about taking people home with you without letting me know first?" Lois said pissed off.

"Oh come on Lois, I hit him with the car and Brian said I had to take him somewhere so why not here? Besides he really hasn'd said or really done anything since we hit him." At this everyone in the room turned to look at him, which was the whole family.

"Hi." was the only thing he said.

"I swear to god Peter if he kills us during dinner you will..." Lois stopped then said "you won't get to eat the pie I made."

"Of dear god no," Peter crawed to where Seth was, still at the door like he was looking for a way out. "Please kill us after we eat the pie, please."

"I wasn't going to kill anyone." _Since you are figments of my imagination anyway._

"See Lois, I knew he wasn't going to kill us and now we need food." Peter dragged Seth to the kitchen.

Dinner was over before Seth knew it, making him wonder what was going to happen when Stewie walked up and hit him on his leg.

"You, whoever you are I demand that you leave since that ville woman has not put me down to sleep yet."

"Oh my Stewie," Lois said walking over. "I really forget that you were up since for some strange reason a stranger is still in my house Peter."

"Yeah, yeah Lois, the stranger has to watch some tv to make up for me hitting him with the car." Peter said pulling him towards the living room,"then he might sleep on the couch, love you." Peter pulled Seth though the door and pulled him to Lois' spot. "Now Lois normally sits there but I think she's going to bed so no sex for me."

"Fat ass, your children are still in the room." Meg said from her spot on the floor, Chris was sitting on the couch besides Peter.

"hey dad, since you can't have sex with mom does that mean you'll have sex with the stranger instead?"

Seth jerked up to see that he was in a hospital, which meant he might of been hit with a car and that whatever drug he was on helped with what could be a good show if Fox let him get away with it.

* * *

**Forgot to say, I have no clue if Seth MacFarlane has ever been hit with a car, hope it doesn't happen since there is no wood around me to knock on. Being a block head does not help in these matters.**

**Now be kind and review.**


End file.
